


Dinner on Elm Street

by WolfOfAnsbach



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, rot your teeth out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfAnsbach/pseuds/WolfOfAnsbach
Summary: In which Alice Cooper invites her daughter's girlfriend over for dinner.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Dinner on Elm Street

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in some kind of ridiculous alternate universe where no one's ever committed, abetted, covered up, or otherwise been party to murder or federal crimes of any kind.

Veronica’s first thought was that she’d overdressed. When she heard ‘dinner’ she thought fancy dinner out of habit, and so she’d put on a pleated purple dress that came to just below the knee and picked out a fine pair of low-ish black heels.

And when Betty opened the door in a t-shirt and a pair of washed out jeans she was struck by a heavy wave of awkward embarrassment.

But that only lasted as long as it took Betty to squeeze her hand, kiss her cheek, and say, “you look great, V.”

Veronica trotted into the Cooper house. The place always had a kind of warm, golden ambience that made her feel safer than she probably ought to. Betty dragged her over to the couch and sat her down. She could hear someone rummaging about in the kitchen. “Dinner’s gonna be ready in a few minutes, mom said.”

Veronica nodded, heart in her throat. “Sure. I’m starving.” Alice Cooper still put some ice in her belly, even if she’d softened up some over the last few months. So when Alice poked her head into the living room Veronica’s stomach jumped.

But Mrs. Cooper’s usually rather severe face softened into a smile that seemed genuine enough and she said, “hi, Veronica. You look very nice, sweetheart.”

She flushed a little, coughed, smiled back, and said, “thank you, Mrs. Cooper.” Betty stifled a giggle.

“I made baked chicken, tonight.”

Veronica nodded, a little too enthusiastically. “Yes! Betty told me. It sounds delicious.”

Alice nodded back and disappeared back into the kitchen. Veronica settled her hands in her lap and stared straight ahead. Betty knocked her knee against her girlfriend’s.

“Don’t be so nervous,” Betty said. “My mom likes you, I promise.”

Veronica nodded. “I know!” she squeaked, unconvincingly. Then, very quickly, “when are Archie and Jughead getting here.”

“Why?” Betty teased. “You’re scared to be alone with me?”

“No!”

About five minutes later, Alice’s clear voice carried from the dining room: “girls!”

Betty jumped up, like…well…like a kid when dinner is served. She grabbed Veronica’s hand and pulled her to her feet, and said, “come on!” and marched her to the table.

It actually did look pretty good. Alice had set out five plates already, each arranged neatly with a baked chicken breast at the center of a ring of mashed potatoes, green beans, and gravy. Veronica’s stomach grumbled. Betty plopped herself down in the nearest seat. Veronica robotically took a seat across from her, fearing that she might somehow offend if she sat beside her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Alice suddenly asked, voice icy.

Veronica jumped. “What?” she squealed mind running at a thousand miles an hour to identify what she might have done wrong.

“Don’t you want to sit next to Elizabeth?” Alice asked.

“Mom!” Betty hissed, a little embarrassed.

But Veronica dutifully got to her feet and sat down again next to Betty, who quickly took her hand under the table.

Alice tented her fingers and leaned over her untouched plate.

“So,” she said, eyes fixed firmly on Veronica. “Betty tells me you girls made the cheer squad.”

“Yep!” Betty quickly confirms, with a hint of pride that Veronica would find absolutely adorable if she wasn’t so nervous.

“Uh…yeah,” Veronica seconded. “Cheryl Blossom can be reasoned with, believe it or not.”

“I don’t believe it,” Alice jested, cutting away a slice of chicken and slipping it into her mouth. “Assuming she’s anything like her mother was.”

Veronica laughed, and that was the first moment that night her stomach didn’t feel like a tightly wound spool of thread.

“Uh…mom?” Betty asked, pointing to Alice’s plate. “Shouldn’t we wait for Archie and Jughead to eat?”

Alice rolled her eyes. “Oh, Archie’s never been on time a day in his life. And we’d best eat before Jughead gets here, you know that one. Anyways, I’ve had those boys over for dinner a thousand times.” Her gaze flickered over to Veronica. “You’re the guest of honor tonight, sweetheart.”

Veronica blushed again, and her eyes fell to her plate. Betty smiled.

“Well, I’m flattered,” Veronica said.

Alice took another bite of chicken. Neither of the girls had yet touched their plate. “You know,” she went on. “Betty had never been on a date in her life before you showed up. Oh, well, she and Archie used to go on ‘dates’ when they were little, but I suppose that doesn’t really count. She even insisted they were married for a while, when they were about eight.”

“Mom!” Betty cried out, face turning red. “Stop it!”

“Awwww!” Veronica laughed, jostling her girlfriend’s shoulder. “That’s adorable.”

“Shut up!”

Alice had another chuckle at her daughter’s sputtering embarrassment. “But you’re the first real date she’s ever had. I guess it’s about time she came out of shell in that regard.” Then she fixed her eyes on Veronica, her voice took on a serious tone and she said, “I certainly hope you pick up the checks, Veronica.”

Veronica nearly choked on air. She fidgeted in her seat.

“Mom!” Betty hissed through gritted teeth, clearly fast exhausting her reserves of patience.

“I—I do when I—”

“I’m joking, sweetheart,” Alice said. Then a note of concern crept into her words, as she saw that Veronica was near shaking. “My goodness, you’re so tense. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Veronica managed to say, taking a sip of water. “I guess…dinners aren’t really my forte? I mean, galas and charities, sure, but when there are less than a hundred people in the room, I guess my instincts have a tendency to short circuit, if you will.”

Alice watched her with a look somewhere between pity and amusement. “Well, I promise I’m not going to bite your head off, Veronica, no matter what Elizabeth may have told you,” her eyes swung to her daughter in playful chastisement.

“Mom, I didn’t—” Betty whined.

“I’m teasing,” Alice reached over and squeezed Betty’s shoulder. Betty frowned at her and glared.

Veronica finally managed to settle herself in and begin to eat, confident now that Archie and Jughead probably wouldn’t show for some time.

She cleared her plate with surprising speed.

“Do you want any more, Veronica?” Alice asked.

“I’m fine, actually,” Veronica said. “I’m full. It was great, though, thank you.”

“Well, there’s peach cobbler for dessert. I suppose that probably should wait for the boys, though.”

“Maybe you should go ahead and cut the slices now so Jughead doesn’t find out where you’re keeping it,” Betty smiled.

Veronica snorted.

“Oh, my goodness,” Alice sighed. “Do you remember the time we baked him a cake for his ninth birthday and he ate the thing so fast he swallowed half of a candle?”

Betty giggled. “Yes!”

Veronica laughed. “Oh, I’ll definitely be reminding him of that.” The knot in her stomach began to dissolve. Under the table, Betty laced their fingers together. The food was settling in her stomach, and she realized for the first time in the night that her shoulders had been tightened up all the while. She let them sag.

On cue, the doorbell rang. Alice stood. “Oh,” she drawled. “Look who decided to put in an appearance.” She briskly headed over to let the boys in.

As soon as she was out of the room Betty turned to her girlfriend and blurted out, “I’m so sorry about my mom, I didn’t think she was gonna be—”

“No, it—its fine,” Veronica cut her off. She leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek, at the corner of her lips. “Really. She’s just uh…trying, I believe.”

Betty pursed her lips. “If you say so.”

They shared another brief kiss, and then Archie and Jughead stumbled into the dining room, trailed by Alice, watching them as if they might burn down the house in a spare moment.

“Oh, man,” Jughead said with a grin, nose reddened by the nippy breeze outside, “I’m starving.”

Dinner finished, the boys went home, and Veronica settled in with Betty on the couch to watch some TV. That old Roman epic with Kirk Douglas was playing on cable, and they left it on. Betty pulled her knees up onto the couch and rested her head on Veronica’s shoulder. “I’m glad you came to dinner,” she mumbled.

“Me too,” Veronica said, kissing her on the top of her blonde head.

“We should make it a regular thing.”

“No doubt,” Veronica agreed, rubbing gentle circles over the top of Betty’s palm with her thumb.

“Thanks for being a good sport with my mom.”

“Oh, I’ve faced down wild paparazzi, don’t worry about me.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” Betty mumbled, nuzzling the crook of Veronica’s neck.

Veronica smiled. “I know.”

Within a few minutes, Betty was fast asleep.

Veronica lay there with her for a while, Betty curled up on her chest, warm and soft, Veronica running her fingers through the long, bouncy golden hair while Betty’s gentle breathing lulled her into a state of half-sleep herself. She had very nearly drifted off to sleep when there was a shuffling on the stairs and Alice descended from on high. Veronica awake sharply and violently.

Alice froze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she whispered. “I can help you make up the guest bedroom if you like.”

With Betty out cold on top of her, Veronica wouldn’t have the heart to wake her up. Not that she especially wanted to, anyways. “I’m fine here,” she smiled.

Alice smiled back, looked the girls over, and said, “I can tell.”

Veronica blushed again.

Alice, who had evidently been on her way to the kitchen, slid over quietly. She ran a hand briefly through her daughter’s hair. Betty shifted and her nose twitched, but she didn’t awake.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at dinner, sweetheart,” Alice said, briefly taking Veronica’s hand and releasing it again. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” Veronica assured. “Really.”

Alice paused for a second, looked away, and looked back. “You know, if it’s something you’re worried about, I’m very happy Betty found someone she cares about. And I’m very happy it’s you.”

“Oh! Um-“

“Don’t tell her I said anything, I’m sure it’ll embarrass her, but you should hear Betty talk about you when you aren’t around. The girl thinks you hung the moon, she adores you.”

Veronica looked down at her sleeping girlfriend and felt another rush of warm affection. Her heart did a little flip flop at the bottom of her throat. “Really?” she asked, almost pitifully.

“Absolutely. First loves are a special thing.” She took Veronica’s hand one more time.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty’s waist and pulled her closer. “They really are.”

Alice flicked off the light before she left the living room. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight.”

Veronica leaned back, and within a few minutes she, too, was asleep.


End file.
